En la espera de nuevos para Konoha
by Naoko-eri
Summary: este es un fic super antiguo y trata de la nueva vida de padres de los novatos de konoha :D
1. Chapter 1

Era una linda tarde en Konoha Shikamaru estaba en frente de su televisor viendo un partido de Futbolo ese día era la final y no iba dejar que nadie le apartara de la televisión.  
-Shika…  
Shikamaru se dio cuenta que no estaba solo en la habitación.  
-Por favor por esta vez podrías ir a ver el partido en casa de Naruto.  
-Pero…  
-Por favor. Shika di que si. Diciendo esto la rubia se acerco a su esposo y empezaba a jugar con sus lindos dedos en la cara de su Marido.  
-Pero ¿por que? ¿Qué tienes algo planeado?  
-La verdad es que sí, por favor Shika. Acercándose más al rostro de su marido y presumiendo lo que tenia debajo de la blusa.  
Pero mujer yo he planeado está tarde.  
-Los planes siempre se pueden cambiar. Acorralando a su Marido por Completo encima de él en el sofá.  
-Ahh..  
-Y?  
-Esta bien.  
Entonces la rubia se levanto y salto de alegría despachando inmediatamente a Shikamaru.  
-Pero que haré si Naruto está con Hinata e interrumpo algo.  
-No te preocupes que Hinata, TenTen y Sakura vendrán a casa a hablar cosas de chicas. Diciendo esto Ino empezó a guiar a su esposo a la puerta, y el Resistiendo a llegar a la puerta aunque su esposa lo empujara por la espalda. –Pero es que acaso no hablan a diario con Sakura – eso era muy cierto ya que la cuenta del teléfono no salía nada barata.  
-Shika apúrate que el intermedio se acabará además he oído que todos los chicos estarán en la casa de Naruto así que no creo que sobres.  
-Ino espera….

En la casa de Naruto:  
-Quien iba a pensar que el ninja más listo de toda Konoha se dejaría mangonear con su esposa. Dijo Sasuke burlándose de Shikamaru.  
-Ja, ja, ja fue tan gracioso que se me a olvidado reírme y tu no eres nadie para reprocharme eso después de todo Sakura también te obligo a venir. ¬ ¬  
-Lo lamento Sasuke pero Shikamaru tiene razón. Dijo muy sonriente Naruto ofreciéndoles algunas frituras.  
-Como han cambiado las cosas antes ellas eran las detallistas y ahora que nos hemos casado todo cambio se han vuelto más autoritarias.  
Sasuke y Shikararu: Si tienes razón.  
-Yo no estoy de acuerdo después de todo mi hermosa Hinata no ha cambiado en nada.  
-Eso también es cierto pero que envidia me das Naruto.  
Mientras tanto Shino, Kiba, Chojji, Lee y Sai.  
-Como se nota que nosotros ya no encajamos aquí por lo menos hasta que nos casemos.  
-Si tienes razón Shino.

En la Casa de los Nara.  
-Júralo Hinata.  
-Lo Juro Ino yo nunca bese a otro chico que no fuera Naruto.  
-Ni un piquito inofensivo.  
-Ni uno solo.  
-Ni siquiera con Kiba o Shino.  
-Bueno con Kiba una vez….  
-Una vez que? Preguntaron más intrigadas TenTen y Sakura.  
-Una vez salimos juntos a pasear.  
Todas se cayeron.  
-En verdad eres una santa Hinata. Pero cambiando de tema como están las cosas en sus casas o mejor dicho con sus amorcitos.  
-Muy bien, pero…  
-Pero que TenTen. Pregunto Sakura.  
-Ayer cuando estabas paseando con Neji vimos a un niño pequeño con sus padres Neji se quedo viéndolos por un largo tiempo y creo que tras haber estado un año y medio casados nunca había sentido la necesidad de tener, ya saben un hijo.  
-Un hijo?-Se puso a pensar Ino  
-Creo que sería hermoso. Dijo Hinata.  
-Tienes razón TenTen yo también lo he pensado este último mes pero no ha funcionado tengo miedo de que tenga algo malo. Dijo Sakura.  
-No digas tontería frentona no sabes que hay días donde la mujer es fértil y otros donde no lo es ni un poquito.  
-No lo sabia.  
-Eso es cierto Ino entonces yo también puedo intentarlo con mi Neji. Y tu Hinata no quieres intentarlo con Naruto.  
-Bu-e-no yo también creo que sería lindo tener un bebé y más aun uno de Naruto.  
-Esta bien entonces traeré unos calendarios de Bonsillo que tengo guardados y les anotare sus días fértiles.  
Ino se fue a buscar los calendarios les pregunto cuando fue su última menstruación todo iba bien hasta que le llego el turno a Sakura.  
-Que pasa Ino algo está mal.  
-Según esto tú deberías haber acabado tu menstruación ayer.  
-No nada de eso Ino me sentido un poco mareada ayer nada más.  
-Sakura frentona, eres una tonta, estas embarazada.  
TenTen y Hinata abrazan inmediatamente a su amiga felicitándolo por su nuevo bebé.  
-Pero como sucedió, yo pensé que no era posible.  
-Claro que es posible tonta, eres mujer y si no estás segura iré ahora mismo a comprar una prueba de embarazo espérenme.  
Ino dejo entonces a su amiga que todavía no podía recuperarse de la impresión y TenTen y Hinata tratando de que se alegrara por qué no todos los días te enterabas que ibas hacer madre.  
Ino en el camino de vuelta a casa con la prueba de embarazo se choco contra Shikamaru el cual había ido a comprar más frituras todo con tal de no escuchar a sus sarcásticos amigo.  
-Ino que llevas hay?  
-Nada.  
-No parece que llevaras nada.  
-Te digo que no es nada.  
-Quieres tener secretos con tu Esposo.  
-Claro que no.  
-Entonces déjame ver. -Quitándole la bolsa al desprevenida rubia.  
-Ino esto es para ti? Dijo Shikamaru tratando de parecer sorprendido aunque lo estaba y mucho que haría el como padre.  
-No, no es para mi. – En cuanto Ino termino decir esto Shikamaru puso cara de decepción sin que lo note Ino.  
-Y entonces para quien es?  
-Te lo diré pero prométeme que no se lo contaras a nadie.  
-Te lo prometo vamos dime.  
-Es para Sakura. Dijo susurrándoselo a su oído.  
-Eso quiere decir que el baka será padre.  
-Si pero prometiste no decírselo y una promesa es una promesa.  
-No te preocupes Ino después de todo que seria un hombre si no le cumple una promesa a su hermosa esposa.  
Diciendo esto Shikamaru e Ino se despidieron con un dulce Beso en la boca.

Shikamaru llego a casa de Naruto repartió las frituras se dirigió hacia Sasuke.  
-Felicidades Sasuke.  
-Por qué?  
-Ya te enteraras-Después de esto Shikamaru no menciono ninguna palabra más.

En casa de Ino.  
-Díganme que dice.  
-POSITIVO! Sakura eres mamá.  
-No, no es cierto está de color rosa.  
-Y eso significa que estas embarazada.  
-A de verdad yo entendía que era al revés.  
Todas: Descerebrada  
-Como se lo diré a Sasuke.  
-Fácil le dirás que será papá y que más vale que se acostumbre a la idea. Dijo TenTen.  
-A-de-más yo creo que se pondrá muy feliz.  
Hablaron todo el rato de cómo podía decírselo pero el tiempo se les había acabado y Sasuke ya estaría en su casa.  
Las Chicas se despidieron Shikamaru regreso y encontró a Ino limpiando no quiso molestarla así que se fue a su cuarto a dormir.

Mientras en casa de los Uchiha. Sakura y Sasuke se estaban preparando para dormir.  
-Sasuke te quiero confesar algo.  
-Dime Sakura te escucho.  
-Recuerdas que hace un mes planeábamos tener un bebé y no importaba que hiciéramos siempre daba negativo.  
-Si lo recuerdo.  
-Ya, se porque.  
-Dime Sakura te pasa algo malo.  
-No nada de eso  
-Entonces.  
-La cosa era que entendíamos los resultados al revés y pues yo estoy EMBARAZADA!  
Sasuke no pudo contener la alegría abrazo a su esposa.  
-Mañana presumiré a toda la aldea que voy a tener a mi primogénito.  
-Sasuke tan feliz te hace.  
-Que a ti no? Por fin tendremos algo tuyo y mío.  
Sakura empezó a llorar – Sasuke tu me haces muy feliz.

En la mañana en Konoha no había ni una sola persona que no había enterado de la noticia.  
TenTen se embarazo al mes. Neji la veía más hermosa cada Día y se lo demostraba diciendo todos los días que era una Belleza. Y hablaba con el vientre diciéndole que sería el ninja más fuerte de toda Konoha.

Unos cuantos meses después Hinata se embarazo y Naruto lo Hizo noticia internacional coloco a muchos sirvientes a cargo de Hinata ella no debía esforzarse por levantar ni un solo alfiler.

Ino veía a las felices parejas con un poco de nostalgia por que Shikamaru hace un mes que salio a una misión. Se había ido el mismo día que ella se entero de su embarazo y aunque el vientre no se le notaba ella tenía muchos antojos. Compraba cosas para preparar una linda cena ya que Shikamaru llegaría y ella quería que cuando le diga la noticia todo sea perfecto.

Llego la noche e Ino se preparaba para recibir a Shikamaru con un hermoso vestido de Noche. Entonces escucho el sonido de la puerta fue a recibirlo y efectivamente era Shikamaru pero estaba acompañado por la molesta Temari.  
-Hola Ino como estás. Espero que no te importe pero no tengo en donde pasar la noche y Shikamaru me ha invitado a pasar la noche.  
-Claro que no me importa. Dijo Ino mordiéndose los labios y hablando dentro de su boca. – Tomen asiento yo traeré la comida.  
-Esta bien gracias ven Shika platiquemos hasta que Ino traiga la comida.  
-Espera Temari iré a hablar con Ino.  
En la Cocina.  
-Yo preparo una rica cena, yo ordeno muy bien la mesa, yo no vi a Shika en un mes y está aparece de la nada.  
-Ino estas bien?.  
-Claro que estoy no podría estar mejor.  
-Ino, Temari no tenía en donde quedarse y Naruto dijo que en su casa todos están al tanto de Hinata, lo mismo paso con Neji y Sasuke.  
-Claro que lo entiendo, mejor vete a sentar que yo traeré la comida.  
En la cena Temari vio sorprendida a Ino porque si ella recordaba bien Ino comía como un pajarito y está Ino comía demasiado.  
-Ino te vas a poner gorda por comer de esa manera.  
-Nose de que hablas – dijo Ino ocultando el vientre.  
-Mira ya tienes pansita.  
-No es "pansita" Temari te recuerdo que estás hablando de mi "Esposa."  
Ino se sorprendió al ver como Shikamaru la defendía.  
-Lo siento Ino no trate de ofenderte creo que yo si he quedado satisfecha, me iré a dormir donde dormiré Shikamaru?  
-La habitación de huéspedes está arriba el último cuarto que descanses.  
Diciendo esto Temari se fue a dormir y se quedaron Shikamaru e Ino solos.  
-Shikamaru, tu y Temari? llegaron juntos a la aldea.  
-Si tuve que pasar por la aldea de la Arena y vinimos juntos de allá.  
-Ahhh Temari se ha mantenido delgada.  
-Por que dices eso te has tomado enserio lo que te ha dicho.  
-No no es eso si no que … -Ino comenzó a llorar.( Los cambios de humor son muy frecuentes en mujeres embarazadas)  
-Ino porque lloras si es porque traje a Temari, lo siento.  
-No, no es eso solo pienso que cuando yo engorde tú te irás con tu esbelta Temari y me dejaras sola.  
Shikamaru abrazando a Ino.  
-Tu si que eres una problemática no te das cuenta de las tonterías que dices.  
-No son tonterías.  
-Si lo son. No te das cuenta que yo me he casado contigo porque te amo.  
-El amor se puede acabar.  
-Eso no es cierto yo te amo, y no te dejaría nunca.  
-Nunca?  
-Nunca.-afirmo Shikamaru limpiando las lágrimas d Ino. – Y desde cuando eres tan llorona problemática.  
-Desde hace un mes.  
-Un mes? – Pero porque un mes será porque él la dejo desde ese tiempo no, no era eso, entonces Ino se levanto fue y saco un papel de la cómoda se lo mostró a Shikamaru.  
-Me lo dieron después de que te fuiste.  
Shikamaru leyendo el papel – Ino Yamanaka de Nara usted está embarazada sus controles deberán efectuarse….. – No lo podía creer era su turno.  
-Ya se que dirás que es demasiado problemático, pero esta vez los dos aprenderemos por favor Shikamaru reacciona.  
-Ino seremos papas, SEREMOS PAPAS, SEREMOS PAPAS! – Dijo abrazando y besando a su esposa y a su vientre.  
-Me alegro que reacciones de esa forma porque hay otra noticia más sorprendente que esa.  
-Eso no es posible Ino que puede ser más sorprendentes que yo seré papá.  
-Que tendrás dos bebés.  
-Mellizos?  
-Sí.  
-VOY HACER PAPÁ DE MELLIZOS YO, YO.  
-Shikamaru para mañana me tienes que acompañar a mi chequeo si tú quieres claro.  
-Claro que quiero.  
Ino se puso a limpiar la mesa pero las manos de Shikamaru la detuvieron. – No dejare que una futura Madre lave los platos lo haré yo y desde ahora todo lo haré vete a dormir que mañana tenemos que ir a tu chequeo.  
Fin


	2. Chapter 2

Después de casi nueve meses. En una tienda de Konoha

-Haber, haber que más sigue en la lista así: cebollas y uvas. Donde podrán estar? Dijo Shikamaru mirando a su alrededor en busca de una tienda de frutas y verduras.  
-Shikamaru, cómo estás?  
-Yo, aquí atendiendo los antojos de Ino y es que no me puedo negar me siento culpable por haberla dejado todo un mes por cumplir una misión.  
-Si tienes razón se sentía tan vulnerable que cuando la fui a visitar no me dijo ni una sola vez Gordo.  
-Guau, Ino si debió estar deprimida.  
-Lo bueno es que tu ya regresaste además muy pronto serás papá igual que Sasuke, Neji y Naruto que ahora se lo pasan todos sus ratos libres con sus esposas y sus nuevas criaturas.  
-Así? Desde que volví de mi misión no me he apartado de Ino al menos que sea para hacer las compras. Como está el baka de Sasuke, Chojji?  
-La última vez que lo vi estaba a cargo de sus mellizos tratando de calmar un poco a Aome que no dejaba de llorar y tratando de sacar de la boca de Kilua algo que el se había levantado del suelo.  
-Vaya, vaya Sakura y Ino tienen algo más en común. Y cómo está Neji?  
-Neji simplemente se la pasa todo el día jugando con Rioga apenas deja que se le acerquen, con decirte que TenTen solo puede tener en brazos a su bebé para amantarlo.  
-Neji? Qué raro me asusta preguntar pero cómo esta Naruto?  
-Naruto desde que nació la pequeña Yhina la va presentando a todo el mundo la tiene todo el día con el y Hinata no tiene otra que perseguirlo por todo Konoha cuidando que su niña no se lastime por todos los juegos bruscos de Naruto.  
-Cómo han cambiado las cosas, todos se han vuelto unos buenos Padres no te parece, pero mejor dime cómo han estado las cosas con Winshi como está su embarazo?  
-Bien recuerda que recién va en el primer mes mi mamá le enseña como cocinar.  
Escuchar hablar de esa manera tan paternal a Chojji es algo que no tiene precio pero Shikamaru entonces se da cuenta de lo mucho que ha tardado se despide de Chojji y hace de todo para llegar rápido pero en el camino ve a Sasuke que cargaba con su pequeña Aome y Sakura que cargaba con Kilua. Los dos se veían muy felices. Pero cuando apreciaba la hermosa escena alguien lo empujo.  
-Lo siento Shikamaru pero prometí que llevaría al parque ha Yhina y como Hinata se la llevo las tengo que alcanzar en el parque adiós.  
Shikamaru noto que Naruto colgaba un Canguro para bebés, y pensó – Pobre Hinata si Naruto se carga hay a su beba yo también me preocuparía.  
Shikamaru casi llegaba a casa, estaba pasando exactamente por la mansión Hyuga que ahora le pertenecía a Neji. Se escuchaban de adentro unas voces.  
-Neji dame a Rioga es la hora de su leche.  
-TenTen solo un momento más estamos entrenando.  
-Entrenado? Que le puedes enseñar a un niño que solo tiene unos meses de haber nacido.  
-Como mirar con indiferencia.  
-Haré como si no hubiera escuchado eso, mejor dame a mi pequeño que quiere estar con mami.  
-Eso no es cierto verdad Rioga, tú quieres estar con papi.  
Entonces se escucho una explosión, Shikamaru cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió pudo ver una TenTen entrando a la casa con un bebé y un Neji votado en medio del patio.  
Shikamaru no pudo evitar sonreír por la escena y ya casi llegaba a casa, estaba por entrar pero al abrir la puerta Ino lo estaba esperando con las manos en la cintura.  
-Shikamaru te has tardado demasiado que acaso yo y mis bebés no te importamos.  
-Ino no exageres que no fue más de diez minutos.  
-No exagero!-Ino entonces hizo mucha fuerza y sentía que algo se rompía se arrodillo en el suelo.  
-INO, INO QUE TE PASA?!  
-AYYYYYYYYYY!  
-INO, ES QUE ACASO?!  
-HE ROTO FUENTE SHIJKAMARU!  
-Ino no te preocupes que yo estoy aquí y te llevare al hospital ahora mismo – Entonces Shikamaru tomo en Brazos a Ino y la llevo directo al hospital ella le apretaba el brazo y ya había dejado muchas marcas de sus uñas en Shikamaru pero a este no le importaba no sentía ningún dolor solo ansiedad por que no podía llegar más rápido al hospital.  
Llegaron al hospital se llevaron a Ino en una Camilla, Shikamaru no quería separarse de Ino ni de sus bebés el quería estar con ella, Ino tampoco quería ella deseaba que el primero en conocer a sus bebés sea Shikamaru pero las enfermaras la calmaron diciendo que estaba en la primera parte y que la acomodarían en la sala de parto para luego dejar entrar a Shikamaru, Ino se calmo, pero afuera. Hablando por teléfono.  
-Papá, estoy en el hospital el bebé de Ino ya va a nacer.  
-Hijo no digas tonterías no es el bebé de Ino porque en primer lugar son dos y en segundo son sus bebés no los de Ino por algo llevaran tu apellido y yo seré abuelo.  
-Tienes razón papá te espero a ti y a mamá, voy a llamar a Inoichi ahora adiós.  
Un nuevo apresurado marqueo de Teléfono.  
-Hola Señor Inoichi, Ino y yo estamos en el hospital los bebés ya vienen en camino espero que usted y su esposa lleguen rápido al hospital.  
-Esta bien llegaremos, pero más te vale que no dejes que mi linda flor sufra.  
-No se preocupe hasta luego.  
Shikamaru se estaba preparando para esperar sentado sin nada más que hacer pero entonces apareció una máscara de tela frente a su cara.  
-qué, acaso piensas dejar a Ino sola, póntela y acompáñame que tu ruidosa Esposa se rehúsa a ser intervenida sin su marido al lado.  
Shikamaru sin pensarlo dos veces se puso la máscara llego donde estaba Ino está se alegró al verlo la tomo de la mano y el trabajo de Parto comenzó.  
Ino hacia lo más que podía pero tener mellizos no era tan simple. Los pequeños niños por fin terminaron su duro camino Ino vio conmovida como Shikamaru los sostenía después de todo el fue el primero en verlos era una linda niña de ojos azules y cabello castaño y un niño de ojos cafés y cabello rubio definitivamente la viva imagen de sus padres.  
Ino y Shikamaru se besaron pero fueron interrumpidos por un golpeteo en la ventana era los Abuelos que también querían ver a los recién Nacidos la enfermera los dejo entrar.  
-No pensé que fuera posible que hubiera otra mujer más hermosa que mi Florcita pero está niña es la evidencia de que todo puede ser posible. Dijo Inoichi secándose las lágrimas al ver a la pequeña.  
-Pero mira que niño tan lindo se ha dormido n mis brazos este es un Nara sin lugar a dudas. Dijo la madre de Shikamaru.  
-Ya han pensado en sus nombres? Pregunto la madre de Ino.  
-Yo tengo uno para la pequeña -dijo Shikako – Que tal les parece Naomi que significa belleza ante todo después de todo, Inoichi dijo que era la niña más linda.  
-A mi me parece bien y a ti Shikamaru.  
-Si tu estás de acuerdo el nombre me encanta.  
-Yo tambien ya tengo un nombre para este muchachito. – dijo Inoichi – En vista de que se parece mucho a su abuelo que tal si lo llamamos Shika para que la herencia de sus nombres no se pierda.  
-Shika te lo agradezco Inoichi pero los padres deben decidir.  
-A mi me gusta después de todo se parece al nombre de mi suegro y como es el varón debe continuar con la tradición.  
Fue así que la feliz pareja decidió los nombres de los niños los abuelos iban todas las veces que podían hacían de todo con tal de ver a los pequeños.

10 años después nuestros pequeños ya eran graduados de la escuela y estaban preparados para ser divididos en los equipos.

El hijo de Sasuke y Sakura ósea Kilua era un niño serio pero muy amigable se moría por que le pusieran con Yhina la niña más hiperactiva que había conocido pero también la más linda que había visto. Muy pocas veces sentía celos de su hermana solo sentía el instinto de defenderla nada más.  
Aome se pasaba el día soñando despierta por Rioga el chico que no hacia caso a ninguna sola chica, pero que definitivamente era hermoso, aunque no podía negar que sentía atracción por cierto Nara rubio que se le pasaba el día sobreprotegiendo a su Hermana.  
Shika Nara sentía atracción por la soñadora pero agresiva Aome, y le daba rabia cada vez que está era despreciada por Rioga, (se les hace familiar?) Sentía súper celos por su hermana que tenía muchos pretendientes todos con intenciones de conquistarla. Era la viva Imagen de su padre flojo y muy inteligente.  
Naomi Nara era muy linda tenía el carácter coqueto de su madre después de todo era su hija le encantaba cuando su hermano golpeaba a los niños que se le acercaban demasiado, se moría por Rioga igual que su mejor amiga Aome pero ella siempre ganaba la atención de Rioga de una u otra manera dejando en claro a los otras niñas que la niña más bonita debe quedarse con el chico más guago.  
Yhina Uzumaki hiperactiva muy cautelosa con lo que hacia se sonrojaba fácilmente frente alguna muestra de amabilidad de Kilua pero siempre demostraba que nunca se le acababa la energía.  
Rioga que había aprendido bien la técnica de su padre para lanzar miradas indiferentes muy listo, guapo y con una excelente puntería, creía que todas las niñas eran tontas pero cuando Naomi le pedía algo el solo lo cumplía se repetía muchas veces que la niña era una engreída pero una hermosa engreída y cada vez que la veía rodeada de chicos se le hervía la sangre. Naomi era para el como un confortable dolor de cabeza.  
También en la generación de estos se encontraba Ichowi hijo de Chojji viva imagen de el mejor amigo de Shika y Naomi, Kaby hijo de Kiba muy hiperactivo se entendía de maravilla con Yhina esto colocaba celoso a Kilua pero solo eran los mejores amigos y por ultimo Lenly que era hijo de Rock-Lee muy entusiasta y aunque parezca imposible era el mejor amigo de Rioga de hecho el era el que más lo soportaba.  
Los chicos se preparaban para ser divididos entonces entro su Sensei y dijo.  
-Yo les leeré los nuevos equipos presten atención. Primer grupo estara conformado por: Rioga , Naomi y Lenly  
-Perfecto estaré con mi Rioga.  
-Hay no me toco con Naomi ahora no tengo escapatoria se dará cuenta de mi debilidad hacia ella y me hará hacer todo. Bueno por lo menos tengo a Lenly para que me acompañe.  
-Genial estaré con Rioga y con la hermosa Naomi.  
-El siguiente equipo es: Shika, Aome e Ichowi  
-Yo estaré con ellos y Naomi con Rioga que suerte tiene y yo me quedare con su hermano que la verdad me desquicia a veces y con Ichowi que no para de comer.  
-Genial Shika estaremos juntos.  
-Qué problemático con Aome con lo que le gusta gritarme.  
-Y el último equipo de este año es: Kilua, Kaby y Yhina.  
-Genial escuchaste eso Yhina seremos compañeros juntos hasta el final.  
-Si lo escuche, esto será genial – Luego mirá a Kilua y se sonroja – Y a ti no te da gusto Kilua.  
-Claro estar contigo me pone muy feliz – lo que me molesta es estar con Kaby.

Fue así que la nueva generación iba a empezar su entrenamiento y sus padres orgullosos de sus pequeños después de todo eran el orgullo de cada familia.


End file.
